icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Capuano
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Cranston, RI, U.S. | draft = 88th overall | draft_year = 1984 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 1992 }} Jack Capuano (born July 7, 1966 in Cranston, Rhode Island) is a retired former professional ice hockey defenseman who spent parts of three seasons in the National Hockey League in the late 1980s and early 1990s. Playing career A 5th round selection (88th overall) in the 1984 NHL Entry Draft, Capuano played his college hockey at the University of Maine. At Maine, he was a teammate of his younger brother Dave Capuano and played on the same blueline as future NHLers Eric Weinrich and Bob Beers along with future Vancouver Canucks executive Dave Nonis. He enjoyed a decorated college career, earning First-Team All-American honours in his junior year. His 32 goals remains the most ever by a Black Bear. Capuano turned pro in 1988 following his junior year and signed with the Maple Leafs. He spent his first season with the Newmarket Saints of the AHL recording 21 points in 74 games. He would crack the Leafs' NHL roster for the 1989–90 season, but played in only 1 game before Tom Kurvers returned from a holdout, forcing his demotion. Shortly after his demotion, he walked out on the Saints and demanded a trade, feeling he belonged in the NHL. Toronto would deal Capuano to the New York Islanders mid-season, but they too assigned him to the AHL. He played only 17 games in the Islanders' system before being dealt again, this time to the Vancouver Canucks. Capuano would have his finest professional season in 1990–91, recording 20 goals and 50 points and earning 2nd-team All-Star honours in the IHL playing for the Milwaukee Admirals, Vancouver's minor-pro affiliate. He received a three-game callup to the Canucks, where he received the opportunity to play with his brother Dave. The two became the first pair of brothers in Canucks history to suit up for the team at the same time. Capuano signed as a free agent with the Boston Bruins for the 1991–92 season. He enjoyed another solid season in the AHL, and another two games of NHL action with the Bruins, but chose to retire at the end of the season. He finished his career having appeared in 6 NHL games without recording a point. Following his career, Capuano moved into coaching. He was hired as head coach of the Pee Dee Pride of the ECHL in 1997 and added the GM title to his responsibilities a year later. He left the bench in 1999 but continued as GM until 2005, when the franchise folded. Capuano then signed on to be an assistant coach for the New York Islanders in the 2005–06season. The team played fairly well, despite a midseason coaching change, but failed to make the playoffs. The following season, 2006–2007, Capuano became an assistant coach for the Islanders' AHL affiliate, the Bridgeport Sound Tigers. On April 30, 2007, Capuano was named head coach of the Sound Tigers for the 2007–2008 season. Awards and Achievements * Hockey East Second All-Star Team (1986–87) * Hockey East First All-Star Team (1987–88) * NCAA East First-Team All-American (1987–88) * Holds Maine Black Bears record for goals by a defender (32, 1985–88) * IHL Second All-Start Team (1990–91) * Coached in ECHL All-Star Game (1998) External links * *Profile at hockeydraftcentral.com Category:Born in 1966 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Maine Black Bears players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Newmarket Saints players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers coaches Category:Pee Dee Pride coaches Category:Knoxville Cherokees coaches